Found
by Toran of Raysed
Summary: No villians, no crime, it gets boring. What he did, and what he does to try and fix it. BBRae Review please


My first RaeBB thing, but they're my fav couple, so I had to try my hand at it. Be nice if you can.

Disclaimer: Don't own Titans, don't own Spinal Tap, don't own South Park, and don't own Beatles.

Please leave a review, the author loves it.

-ToR

-)-(-)-(-)-(-

_**Found**_

'_Four years,'_ the thought coursed through his head as he stared up the behemoth of a building that stood before him. His gaze faltered has he decided whether or not he should go up to it. Taking one final breath to clam his nerves, he began walking to the building, and shook himself, throwing off the last of the water droplets that still slung to the layer of fur covering his body.

He reached his hand out for the button pad, but drew it back again, certain that they would have changed the pass code by now. Overcoming his short spurt of fear with another deep breath, he reached his hand out again, and punched in the same sequence as so many years ago. Surprisingly, the door slid open softly, emitting only a soft pneumatic hiss. Tentatively, he stepped into the dark foyer of the Tower, and as the door closed he was enveloped in the black.

It didn't take long for his animalistic eyes to adapt to the near pitch black that cloaked the room, and he began moving to the exit. The room hadn't changed at all since he had been here oh so long ago, and he quickly found the elevator door. His hand tapped the button with an arrow pointing up, and the machine softly rumbled to life. The green man leaned against the wall casually as he waited for his ride to come to him, thinking about how he would be received, hopefully it wouldn't be bad, but he doubted it.

A soft _ding_ filled the still silence of the room, and the doors slid open slowly. The man stepped through the doors, and his fingers quickly found the familiar buttons in the soft elevator light, and the doors closed. The machine began its soft rumble once more, and he felt it lift him through the floors to where he had lived so many years ago. A sense of home, a sense of…belonging settled over him as he climbed ever higher into the Tower, he was home, finally home.

The doors opened again after a minute or so, and he stepped into the dimly lit main hallway, carefully making his way to the main living room. His eyes were instantly bombarded by the flashing light that emanated from the large screen, and wondered why the T.V. was still on. His animal eyes caught two figures sleeping on the couch, and carefully crept over to where they lay.

A man in his mid twenties, with straight black hair that fell just passed his chin held on tightly to girl around the same age with long red hair and orange skin. The man smiled, _'Looks like he got rid of the gel and the Christmas decorations after all.' _ Carefully he brought the blankets that lay around their knees up their bodies, and left with a smile plastering his face.

The door into the hallway of the living quarters opened with a hiss as he approached, _'Guess Vic got those automatic door doohickeys installed after all.'_ He walked down the hall a sense of amazement filling him. It was almost exactly the same as it had been when he left, the only thing different was that everything seemed to be quite a bit shorter, but that was only because he had grown in his time away.

The door was marked clearly as he made his way to it the letters G.L. carved into the steel. His hand touched the pad on the left, following the routine of old, and the door slid open almost soundlessly. Surprised, he realized that his room hadn't been forgotten, and that someone had been in here often. And as he stepped into the room, he almost reeled in shock, it was clean. This was impossible; his room was never clean, never! This was the first time he had been able to see more than a square foot of his dark green carpet at a time.

He walked around carefully, noticing that everything had been well taken care of. There was no mess on his desk, and there wasn't and dust either. His bed was made, and his pillows were placed with meticulous care at the head of his bed. Smiling as he walked around, he ran his hands over everything in here, his room, he finally home.

Walking out the door again, he looked up and across the hall at the door there. He sighed as he stared at the door, he knew he shouldn't, he wouldn't, but he had to. Approaching the door carefully, he pressed his hand against the pad, and to his shock, it opened, letting him enter the dark room. As soon as he had stepped through the doorway it slid shut behind him, throwing him once again into near black. The only source of light came from the windows lining the wall opposite him.

His gaze moved slowly around the room until it caught on the large bed standing alone against the wall. Smiling sadly, he moved toward the bed, and crept up next to the side, his eyes affixed on the form in the middle.

He gazed down at her; soft purple hair with black streaks caressed the side of her face as her body rose and fell with each breath. Her mouth was open slightly, and soft snores escaped from time to time. Not the kind of snore that would keep you awake all night, but a cute snore, though he would never tell her that, probably wouldn't even have the chance to. The team would probably kick him out as soon as they found out he was here.

The purple locks of hair fell softly into her face, and he reached slowly, brushing the hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. _'She really is beautiful,'_ he thought regretfully, sad that he never taken the chance to tell her before. Her hair fell into her face again as her breath rose and fell, and once again, he felt the need to brush it away. This time though, when his finger slid softly against the skin of her cheek, she smiled and muttered something incoherent, turning so that her back was on the cushion. That was when his eyes widened in surprise.

Clutched in her arms was a stuffed chicken. The same stuffed chicken he had won her when they had gone to the carnival. A soft deep chuckle escaped his lips as he watched the woman clutch it tighter and roll once more so that her back was to him. Finding it hard to leave and tear his eyes away from the beauty before him, the man moved slowly from where he stood next to the bed, and made his way to the door.

He needed someplace to think, and he needed it quick. _'The roof,'_ he thought as he made his way through the halls to the staircase door. As he reached the top of the staircase, he was met with sight of a sunrise just about to happen. The light from the sun was just beginning to peek over the top of the hills. He smiled sadly as he remembered the events leading up to his departure.

)FB(

Changeling sighed, it was his nineteenth birthday, and he was not looking forward to it all, a strange feeling to say the least. He guessed that this was how Raven felt two years ago when she was turning eighteen, and Trigon attempted to break through into this dimension. Well maybe not exactly, that had probably been some worried anxious oh-no-I'm-gonna-bring-about-the-destruction-of-the-entire-universe kind of thing, and Gar just felt squished.

For more than half a year, the Titans had had nothing to do. There had been next to no crimes, and there hadn't been villainous activities whatsoever. And all the crimes that had popped up randomly had been quickly smoothed over and taken care of by Jump City's police force. Well, at least they were finally doing something other than sitting back and watching the Titans take of the criminals.

Gar had been feeling cramped for the past couple months, cramped into a Tower with four other young hormone filled young adults. Sure there were awkward meetings, and loves were professed, well a love was professed. Dick and Kori had finally decided to make a huge commitment, engagement. Gar shuddered at the thought, sure he wouldn't mind living with someone that he loved for the rest of his life, but right now, he just wanted to be free.

Things around Jump had gotten boring, like hella-boring. Gar had even started doing something productive, he had picked up the guitar. He wasn't amazing, but when you got six months with almost nothing to do, you get pretty damn good. And when Gar finally showed the rest of the Titans that he could play, Vic had said something about giving him an amp that went to eleven or some such. Gar didn't get it, but Dick and Raven had let out sniggers. But after awhile, even guitar can get boring, especially when you don't have anything else to do but sit around and play all day.

After exhausting his patience with video games, which he had thought would never get boring, and guitar, and having no plans to get out of the Tower to actually do something, Gar had started feeling like he was going crazy. And then, finally, the idea popped into his head, he could leave. Only for a little bit though, the Titans could take care of things here, it wouldn't be too hard, and besides, he really wanted to get out and see the world. There was only one problem, it would be almost impossible to leave the Titans, especially her.

He had first noticed the feelings for her when she had hugged him after the Malchior incident. It had just been a hug between friends, but he had felt heat course through his body wherever her body made contact with his, if only that damned stank ball hadn't ruined everything.

He had kept what he felt hidden from them all, seriously, there was no way he could just go up to the others and say, "Hey, guess what, I think I really like that scary Goth girl." It just wasn't like him, but inevitably they had found out. Cyborg had confronted him and asked him what was wrong, and all he could do was mumble, and he then revealed that he knew about his crush. It didn't surprise Gar very much, he really hadn't been doing a good job of keeping it secret, and the only one dense enough not realize it yet was the object of his affection.

Sure, his feelings made things a little awkward between them, but it was better than having her know and their friendship ruined. Their very close friendship. Over the years, he and Raven had grown close, and she had started opening up to him more, even going into town with him on occasion to talk. He had shown her some of his favorite places to go and she had shown him, the very best of friends.

Then finally, after about a week of thinking on it, he decided how he would do it. He would sneak up to the roof in the early morning, and fly away. That would eliminate the awkward goodbyes, and he wouldn't have to see her face when he left. So as the time neared four o'clock, he crept from his room, bag of things slung over his shoulder, and snuck up the staircase to the roof, letting a breath he didn't realize he had been holding go as he reached the top.

This was it, he stood at the edge of the Tower, looking out over the world, from here on, he would be a Nowhere Man, not knowing where he would go, like that Beatle's song. A soft voice came from behind, stopping his step forward, "Garfield? What are you doing up here?" The usual monotone of her voice was gone, and the question was filled with worry, something not often heard from Raven.

"Gar?"

"Rae, I gotta, it's just cramped here, I gotta get out and…you know?" his voice was wavering, uncertain, and he could feel the beginnings of tears burning his eyes, but he pushed them down.

"You're leaving?" her monotone was perfect, uncaring; it made it easier for him to go, knowing she didn't feel for him.

He sighed, it would still be hard and spoke, his back still facing her, "Yeah Rae, I'm leaving."

Expecting a cold admonition for calling her Rae he surprised to fell to small arms encircle him and her voice whisper softly, "Take care, and promise me you'll come back."

Carefully, he pulled her arms away, "I will Rae, soon."

And with that, he tossed his bag over the edge, turned into a pterodactyl, caught his bag and flew off as the rays of the sunset came over the hills. He didn't look back, it would have made it too hard, he never saw her face, but he would have seen tears.

(EFB)

He sighed and sat down at the spot where he had taken off, nothing would be the same now. She probably had a boyfriend; maybe more than one, she was beautiful enough. But she wasn't like that, she wasn't like him either, he still liked…no, loved her, but she would never return it. He knew it, and hoping wouldn't change the facts. And so, Changeling sat on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the edge, wondering if he should just get up and go again.

-------------)

Raven awoke slowly and groggily for no reason she could discern and glanced at the clock next to her bed. Four o'clock, not incredibly early for her, but still early for her. Carefully tucking the stuffed chicken that she had been holding on to beneath her pillows, she got dressed and made her way into the kitchen; completely oblivious to the fact that visitor had been in her room, though something did feel out of place.

As she floated silently into the kitchen, she looked over and saw Dick curled up with Kori on the couch and let a smile grace her lips. As quietly as possible, she poured water into the blue kettle, and set it on the stove. Raven flew up the massive array of drawers and cupboards, until she finally came to one that was clearly marked **'TEA'**, and opened it. An incredible variety of tea's filled the small drawer, and Raven drew out her favorite herbal infusion, carrying it down to the cup she had set out and placing a bag inside.

The water whistled through the kettle before long, and Raven quickly removed it from the stove, hoping that it wouldn't wake her sleeping friends. As she let her tea steep, she watched her friends on the couch and wondered if she and Gar could have ever been like that. She quickly banished those thoughts, he was gone, she had been there when he left, and he had said he was coming back soon. Well, it was four years today, and he still wasn't back, not exactly a short time, at least to Raven's standards.

Raven drizzled a bit of honey into the dark brown liquid and stirred it before leaving; feeling that staying any longer than necessary would be intrusive. She made her way to the rooftop, a favorite place of hers to think, and brood. She walked through the halls and climbed the staircase carefully so she wouldn't spill the hot steaming liquid that she held.

When she reached the top of the stairs, the sun had begun to rise, and the brightness made it possible for her to pick a dark outline out on the edge of the Tower. Broad shoulders leaned backward on palms, with fingers pointed backward, and slightly long messy hair tosses almost lazily in the breeze. That hair, those hands, that body, familiar but different, and then it hits her, the strange presence that she'd been feeling all morning.

Gar is shocked from his thoughts by the loud crash of a shattering cup, and scrambles to his feet to see who's behind him. He's surprised to see the small woman standing there, soft purple hair playing against her cheeks, and bright violet eyes shining in the sunrise. He recognizes shock on her features, and can smell other things, so many emotions that he thinks he might get dizzy, but he talks anyway, "Hey Rae."

She didn't respond at all for a few minutes, but finally managed to choke out some words, "G-Gar…I-is it really…you?"

He walks toward her till he stands directly in front of, towering over diminutive stature, and she has to wonder when he got so tall, and handsome. He smiles one of his real smiles, not the goofy grin, but a soft smile, showing off his two fangs, "The one and only."

Raven struggled for a reaction, wondering what she should do, but then it came to her, she lashed out. Her fist connected with his chest, and forced him to take a step back, but he didn't raise a hand to defend himself. She kicked and punched, all the time crying, "Why?" She even picked him up with her powers and smashed him against the ground hard, and now she's screaming at him, until she's reduced to tears and clinging to his chest like it's her only lifeline.

"Gar, why'd you have to go, and why didn't you come back sooner?" she asks tears streaming down her cheeks, and one of the lights on top of the roof shatters. Raven hadn't lost control of her powers like that for awhile, and it only causes her to cry more.

"Rae, I had to, had to, ummmmm…" he trailed off, not really sure why he stayed away so long, and it hurts her even more.

"You said you'd be back soon. You were gone for four years, four years! Do you want to know how worried we were, how worried I was, I thought you'd died!" her heartfelt revelation shocked him to say the least, and he can't find the right words.

"Geez, Rae, I didn't know you cared so much, I didn't know you guys would care so much," he said worriedly, sorry that he'd caused her so much pain.

Her small hands gripped his face, and forced him to look at her as she spoke, "Didn't know?" her voice was eerily calm for all her crying, and tears were no longer flooding her face. "Garfield, we're you're friends, of course we care about you, why would you ever think we wouldn't, and besides…" but she trailed off.

"Besides what?" he asked, worriedly.

"Gar I, I…" she trailed off once more, and hands fell from his face to her waist as she stood leaning against him.

Gar cupped her chin in one hand and gave her another one of his soft smiles, "Rae, I love you too." He leaned down to her until his lips made soft contact with hers, and a warmth spread through his body. Her hands ventured up his chest until they slipped over his firm shoulders and locked behind his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands slipped down to her waist and encircled it, pulling her closer to him, and increasing the warmth.

They broke apart, but only for the mortal need of air. Raven smiled sweetly up at the tall man in front her and whispers, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that." He chuckles a deep throaty chuckle that sends shivers up her spine, and leans into kiss her again, but they are interrupted by a voce from the doorway.

"Raven? You okay, I heard yelling and banging, and I…" the half robot stopped as he saw the scene before him for the first time.

"Good morning Victor, look who I found."

"Hey Cy."

---------------------------)

Well how'd you like it, it was my first attempt at BBRae, and they're my favorite couple so I hope I didn't butcher them completely. Well if it was bad, I'll remember to do better my next time around, and criticism would be appreciated.

Thanks for taking the time to read, tootles.

_Bang Bang, Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that she was dead!_

Sorry, kinda been ODing on Beatles lately.

-ToR

(REVIEW!!!)


End file.
